Blooming Roses- Final Story in 'The Rose Trilogy'
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: They finally graduated from Ouran Academy,and it appears that their futures are set in stone. Kyouya will go to medical school and Tamaki will learn to be the chairman of Ouran Academy, just like his father. But, will that be changed by a twist in events? Yaoi, fluff and Mpreg. Don't like, then don't read. I will laugh at your petty flames against the topic. - Double
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Welcome to yet another wonderful TamaKyou fanfiction by me! I hope you all enjoy this one. There's a small change of pace in it from the other stories. Enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

_P.S. If you haven't already, I suggest you read 'Rose in a Garden,' the first story and its sequel, 'The Wilted Roses' for this story to make sense. Also, if you liked those stories, I suggest you read my original story based off of Junjou Romantica, 'Love in the Darkest Depths,' which will be posted soon. Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 1- Graduation

It's night of our graduation from Ouran Academy. I can't believe we're graduating. It feels like just yesterday we started our first day of our first year here, and now we're here. Where did the time go?

"Kyouya Ootori." I hear my name called, and as I stand, a huge amount of applause roars around me. I glance at Tamaki, who blows me a kiss and smiles brightly at me. I smile back at him as I walk to the front of the room. The man shakes my hand and hands me my diploma as he talks into the microphone.

"Kyouya Ootori is the third son of the Ootori family. He also is top of the class." Another roar of applause arises from everyone else. "Would you like to say a few words, Mr. Ootori?"

I nod to him as he moves and I approach the microphone. Everyone applauds once again, but soon stops to listen to my words.

"I came to Ouran Academy with the shadow of both my older brother's achievements over me. It felt extremely intimidating for me to know that I was competing against both of my brothers, which were also both the tops of their classes. I wanted to exceed them, which seemed impossible at the time. I wanted to exceed them so badly, and get my own father to see me that I would do anything he ever asked me to do for him, no matter how low I had to go. Being acquainted with Tamaki Suoh was originally just something my father asked me to do, so him and the Suoh family would do more business together. Little did the two of us know that more would come out of that." I look at Tamaki and smile. "Even though on occasions I did despicable things for my father's attention, things I regret doing, I know that befriending Tamaki was not one of those mistakes. If I had never met him, I never would have met my soulmate. He's the main reason I've opened up in highschool, and a reason why I did even better than I expected. He always gives me moral support through his contagious happy attitude. I'm glad that the two of us know each other. Thank you."

As I walk away from the microphone, everyone begins to applaud, and all the girls begin to scream high pitched fangirl screams. I sit back in my seat with my diploma in my hands. After about ten minutes, they call Tamaki's name.

"Tamaki Suoh."

All the girls begin to scream and applaud. I applaud as well. He reaches the front and shakes the man's hand and gets handed his diploma. As the man does that, he speaks into the microphone about Tamaki.

"Tamaki Suoh is the son of the Chairman of Ouran Academy and second in the class." Everyone applauds for Tamaki. "Would you like to say a few words, Tamaki." He nods his head and approaches the microphone and gets more applause.

"Well, if Kyouya talked about me, I guess I'll talk about him." He smiles and people laugh at his humor. "When I came from France to Japan to live with my father, I was really nervous. I knew I was kind and attractive and that I would probably make friends, but I was still scared. What if people are going to get annoyed by me, then what do I do? Well, my first friend was Kyouya, but apparently that's because he was forced to be my friend. Even so, I felt like I mattered enough to him that he dealt with me on a daily basis. One day, I looked at him and I told myself these exact words. 'That guy, Kyouya Ootori, he's special. He's also very attractive. Wait…..where did that come from?' Long story short, I figured out that I loved him, which led me to be strange and clingier around him. He seriously probably thought, 'What the heck is wrong with this guy? He keeps touching me all the time, and it's creepy.' I hope that after these four crazy years that we've known each other that I didn't creep him out too much. I also believe that I have made a lasting impression on this school. An impression that can never be ignored because it is too memorable. I believe I have done that with the Host Club, which I'm sure many of the fine ladies will miss." He flashes a charming smile at all the ladies, and they start showing their fangirl side. He goes back to his speech. "I will miss this school, but I will be back. The next time though, I will be the chairman. Thank you."

Everyone applauds loudly as he leaves the microphone and comes back to his seat. We've finally graduated and we're moving on with our lives. The nice thought is, we're moving on together.

…..

Tamaki threw a graduation party that night at his house. His father said that it would be a good idea to do. Yeah, his father said it, which I find quite surprising. The party had been going on for about an hour, and it was 11:30 PM. Tamaki was laughing and talking and having a good time. I was standing next to him. He suddenly picks me up.

"I'll be right back," he said as he carried me away from the crowd to upstairs.

Now, I'm in Tamaki's bedroom on his bed as he locks his door.

"Tamaki," I ask. "What are you doing?"

"I want to celebrate, my dear," he replies, walking over to me. I sit up.

"That's what they're doing downstairs," I say, trying to be vague to his true desires. I know that he wants to have sex with me.

"I know that," he says as he strides over to me, and playfully pushes at my shoulders, so I lay back on the bed. "But, I want to celebrate only with you."

He leans in and kisses me on the lips passionately. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands travel over my body, and begin to unbutton my shirt. He rubs his hands over my chest delicately, running his hands over lightly to make me react more. My throat tightens a bit as his fingers travel over the contours of my chest. He pinches one of my taut nipples, getting me to moan in response. He continues doing it, and breaks the kiss, going for my neck. He kisses my neck delicately, and licks trails up it with his tongue. He nips and sucks at it, getting me to moan louder. He uses his other hand and pinches my other nipple, still sucking on my neck. He stops sucking and licks the mark that he left. He pulls my shirt off and kisses my chest, making sure to kiss the most delicate spots of my chest. He continues kissing down, going over my stomach to the top of my pants. He unbuttons my pants without delay and pulls them down, my boxers quickly following. He stops for a moment as he contemplates his next move. I think I can pretty much predict where he's going next. He quickly flips me over onto my stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees," he says as if he's ordering me. I do as he asks, positioning myself like a dog.

He surprised me. I was sure that he was going to give me a blowjob, and then do anal. I guess he's trying to mix it up a bit.

He cranes his arm around my body and sticks two of his fingers by my mouth. I know exactly what he wants me to do. I take my fingers in my mouth and suck on them, making sure to coat them thoroughly with saliva. Before I even get to finish, he takes them back and shoves one into my entrance, causing me to moan loud and suddenly. He moves it around quickly, not wasting his time. Before I even get used to it, he shoves the second one in and moves both his fingers in a scissoring motion. Good god, he's not messing around at all. I probably sound like a virgin again the way I'm moaning for him.

He pulls his fingers out and quickly undoes his pants, and pulls them and his boxers down. He kicks them off the bed. He lines himself up behind me, and thrusts into me deeply. I practically scream at the quick feeling. He pulls out and thrusts back in, moaning loudly behind me. I grip the bedsheets below me and moan loudly at every thrust. He gradually thrusts faster and harder, adjusting himself at one point to make sure he hits my prostate dead on. He succeeds, being rewarded by me with an extremely loud moan. He keeps hitting it perfectly, going harder and faster. My stomach and lower back tense up tightly. Just a few more thrusts and I'll be over the edge.

"T-Tamaki! I-I'm gonna!"

He wraps his arm around me and rubs my ignored erection as he thrusts in a few mores times harder than he did before. My back arches sharply and I cum into his hand. I feel him tense up behind me as I feel a warmth stickiness fill me. We both pant in almost unison, our erratic heartbeats almost in sync. He pulls out and lays next to me. I lay on my side as I try to catch my breath and calm my heart rate. He looks at me.

"We should probably get back downstairs, so people don't get too suspicious."

It would be the best idea. Instead of agreeing with him, I hug him tightly.

"No."

He looks at me confused. "No?"

"No," I repeat again. "I wanna stay up here."

I see him smile. "You don't want me stolen away from you, now do you?"

I look at him and shamefully nod my head. I didn't want to admit that to him because it makes me sound like a selfish child.

He smiles and hugs me. "My queen deserves my attention. We'll go down later when the party's over, ok?"

I nod my head to show him that I understand.

I never wanted him to know how much I really need him. We're growing up, I mean, we're adults now. In just a few months, I'll be off at medical school to pursue my career in the family business, and his father will be showing him the ropes of being the chairman of Ouran Academy. We're going to have to learn to survive without one another. I look at Tamaki who's dozed off. I smile at him. That moron looks so peaceful sleeping. It'll be hard to be away from that. That face makes it hard to be away from him. I feel myself dozing off into a warm slumber by his side, in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! The story will start heating up this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 2 - About two and a half months later

I woke up the same way I have for the past week. I woke up feeling like I was going to puke, leading me to run to the bathroom as fast as I could and puke in the toilet. Every day, Tamaki never caught me somehow. Today was different though. He felt me get up and run to the bathroom. I was throwing up when he walked into the bathroom. When I stopped, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and laid on the floor, just to look up and see Tamaki.

Right now, he's staring down at me with a concerned expression on his handsome face.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" he asks me worried.

I sit up and look up at him. "I don't know."

"I know you've been throwing up every morning this week. You need to go to the doctor."

I stand up. "I'm fine, Tamaki." I go to walk by him out of the bathroom, but he grabs my arm.

"I'm calling the doctor whether you like it or not."

I sigh at him loudly. "I don't need a doctor."

"You keep throwing up, mon amour. Yeah, I'm calling the doctor."

I sigh and walk into the bedroom, and sit back on the bed. I've been staying at one of the Suoh family's minor estates with Tamaki. Tamaki walks into the bedroom, and finds the phonebook in a drawer in the nightstand. He finds the number and calls the doctor. I sit there on the bed, and pull my knees into my chest. My stomach kind of hurts from throwing up. Tamaki talks to the doctor for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Appointment is this afternoon at three," he says, putting the phonebook back in the nightstand drawer.

"Ok," I reply, staring at the wall in front of me. My stomach is really starting to hurt and cramp up. I hug my knees into my chest and hide the pain in my eyes from Tamaki.

"Is there something wrong, mon amour?" he asks.

I shake my head no, trying to conceal the pain from him. I feel him move and kneel in front of me.

"Kyouya, look at me."

I slowly look up at him. He comes forward and presses his lips into mine softly. I softly kiss back and keep trying to hide the pain. I unintentionally groan in pain, and Tamaki instantly pulls away, getting worried about me.

"What hurts, mon amour?" he asks me. I point to my stomach.

"Straighten your legs out," he says to be quickly, moving next to me. I straighten out my legs in front of my body. He straddles over my legs and pushes my shirt up off my stomach. He rubs his hands together to warm them up, and starts rubbing his hands over my stomach to massage it. It helps me feel a little better.

"How does that feel, mon amour?" he asks me, looking up at my face while he continues.

"A little better," I say with a little smile on my face. "It's sweet of you to try and help me feel better."

He smiles a little at me. "I would do anything for you."

I sigh contently as he continues massaging my stomach. I could get used to him being this sweet to me.

…

I sit in the doctor's office on the examination table. They took a bunch of tests after I told them my symptoms I've been having lately. I've been really tired lately, thrown up every day this past week, and been eating quite a bit more than usual. Not to mention, I've been having emotional changes like crazy lately. Tamaki sits in a chair in the room, looking at me a bit worried, just like he has been all day. The doctor will hopefully be back soon, so Tamaki will realize that there's nothing wrong with me, and calm down.

The doctor walks back into the room after waiting almost an hour. He holds his clipboard with a paper on it with all the tests.

"Good news," the doctor says. "All the results of the tests we did were normal."

I saw Tamaki relax and smile a little at hearing that.

"But," the doctor says, continuing with what he has to say. "There was something abnormal that we did find."

Tamaki's smile drops instantly at hearing that.

"This isn't my speciality though, so let me bring in the doctor that can explain."

He leaves the room and another doctor enters, a female doctor. I recognize her. I'm not sure of her name, but I know that she was the doctor that Kaoru had when he was pregnant. Wait a second here….

"Hello, I'm Dr. Miyamoto," she says, smiling at me slightly. "I'm here to explain what was found" She looks at me straight in the eye. "You're pregnant."

I sit and look at her for a long while. Tamaki looks back and forth between me and the doctor.

"How?" I all I manage to say.

"I haven't quite figured out how it happens yet, but something about your body is different from most men."

I just look at her in disbelief. How could this have happened to me? Me, of all people.

"I'll let you alone with your lover," she says, leaving the room.

I look at Tamaki. A smile spreads across his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask him.

He looks at me, smiling brightly. "We're going to be parents, mon amour. I can't believe it." He stands up and walks over to me, giving me a hug.

I hug him back, just trying to believe what the doctor told me. He kisses me on the cheek and sits next to me on the table. He looks down at my stomach, smiles, and lays his one hand on it. He looks up at my face again.

"We're gonna be a mommy and daddy." He certainly seems excited. I just feel too confused to be excited right now. I remember what I thought when Kaoru was pregnant, but now I wish I didn't have that wish. I have a worried, almost unhappy expression on my face.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" he asks me.

I look directly in his violet eyes. I speak to him quietly. "Everything's messed up now."

He looks at me a bit confused. "What?"

"Everything's ruined," I say. "Everything about either of our futures, especially mine, that I ever thought is gone. When my dad finds out, he-" Tamaki presses his lips into mine softly, silencing my words. I push him away from me roughly. "Don't touch me."

"Are you really upset with me about this?" he asks me, slightly confused with me.

"Yes! I am!" I suddenly yell at him. "You got me pregnant!"

"How was I supposed to know that you could get pregnant?" he asks me.

"I don't know!" I say, standing up. Suddenly, my lower stomach feels like it starts cramping. I sink back to where I was sitting and wrap my arms around my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki instantly asks worried about me.

"Stomach. Cramping."

Tamaki pushes me back lightly to lay on my back, and moves my arms. He pushes my shirt up, and massages my stomach with his warm hands. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to my flat stomach. I smile a little bit and rub his head as he kisses and massages my stomach.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Tamaki," I say timidly.

"It's alright my queen," he replies, looking up at me. He smiles at me warmly. I smile at him and lean my face toward his, trying to say that I want a kiss from him. He leans in and kisses me chastely on the lips.

Maybe all of this won't be so bad. I just need to take this one step at a time. Correction, we need to take it one step at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! I know it's taking me a long time to get this one started more, but I have had lots of schoolwork and practices to go to. I'll try to catch up now. Review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 3- About one month later

Not much has really seemed to change around here since I learned that I was pregnant. Well, that's actually because Tamaki is the only other person that knows that I'm pregnant, but eventually I have to tell everyone else, including my dad. Yikes, that's a frightening thought. I haven't really seen him since I got pregnant, so he doesn't suspect a thing yet.

I wake up from long sleep. I've been really tired lately, and Tamaki always tells me to just rest since we don't want anything to happen to the baby. I feel Tamaki with his face down at my stomach, fast asleep. I've barely started showing, and he already is all over my stomach. Tamaki moves around, his cheek rubbing over my bare stomach. A small smile creeps onto my face. Tamaki moves around and lays a hand on my almost flat stomach. He pulls the blanket off from over his head and looks up at me, his violet eyes looking up at me sleepily. He yawns quietly.

"Morning mon-amour," he says to me.

"Morning Tamaki."

He looks at my stomach and smiles. "And good morning to you my angel." He presses a kiss to my stomach and rubs my stomach.

"Tamaki," I say to him. "I'm hardly showing, and you're making a big deal out of this."

"So," he says, keeping his eyes on my almost flat stomach. "I think that our little one deserves love no matter how small." He kisses my stomach again.

I roll my eyes at him with a tiny smile on my face. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh come on," he says to me. "I know you like what I'm doing. You can't fool me."

It's true really. He's been so sweet to me lately, and it's been really nice. It's not so nice that my stomach feels like it's been cramping so much, but every time it happens, he massages my stomach. It helps me feel better.

"Tamaki, can I get up now?" I say to him. "I need to go pee."

"Fine," he says, letting me get up and walk free. "But come back when you're done." I roll my eyes at him, stand up, and walk to the bathroom.

….

A few hours later, I walk downstairs to look for Tamaki. I haven't seen him in hours. I walk around downstairs looking for him. Where could he be? Suddenly, I feel arms around my waist, and someone kiss me on the cheek. I turn my head toward the source and see that it's Tamaki.

"There you are," I say to him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh," he says. "I've just been making a romantic dinner for the two of us."

I smile at him. "Well, aren't you sweet." I kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and walks in front of me. He takes my hand and kisses the top of it delicately.

"Allow me to escort you to the table," he says, taking my hand and guiding me to the dining room. I follow behind him to the dining room. He guides me into the room. When I walk in, I see a nice, deep red tablecloth over the entire table, and plain white candles lit. The room is dark minus the candlelight. There are two places set at the table for the two of us. We both walk over to the table, and he pulls out my chair for me.

I smile at him. "Thank you, Tamaki." I sit in the chair. He takes his seat across from me and sits down. I look down at my plate. On it, is chicken Parmesan with a Caprese side salad. Tamaki pours us both a glass of Chardonnay white wine. We begin to eat our dinner. I take my first bite, and melt at the taste.

"Tamaki," I say. "This is delicious. I didn't know that you could cook this well."

He smiles at me. "Thank you. I learned everything I know from my mother."

I eat my dinner happily. This is really delicious. Tamaki has a way with food.

After a while of eating our dinner with some occasional conversation, we finish.

"That was delicious, Tamaki," I say, taking my napkin off my lap and placing it on the table. Tamaki smiles and stands up from his chair. "Thank you." He puts his hand out to me, I take his hand and stand up from my chair. He pulls me close to him. He walks over to the radio and turns it on. A romantic slow song comes on the radio. Tamaki looks at me.

"May I have this dance, my queen?"

"Of course, my king."

He smiles as he places both hands on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer to him.

"Why are you so wonderful, Kyouya?" he asks me, touching our noses.

"I'm not wonderful," I say to him.

"Yes you are." He kisses me on the lips for a moment. He takes my right hand from around his neck and holds it in a ballroom dancing position. I place my left hand on his shoulder. He smiles and we start ballroom dancing around the room. We dance all the way out to the balcony off of the dining room. Tamaki stops dancing and touches our foreheads together.

"I love you, Kyouya," he says to me.

"I love you too, Tamaki," I reply.

He kisses me sweetly on the lips. I kiss back. Both his hands go to my waist, while both my arms wrap around his neck. I feel my one leg leave the ground as I stand on one foot. We kiss for a while under the moonlight. Our lips part from each other's and we touch foreheads again. The evening feel absolutely perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N.- Anything in italics are a flashback_

Chapter 4- About a month and half later

Today's a very important day for both Tamaki and I. Today is the day we figure out what gender our baby is. Tamaki's been talking about it ever since we scheduled the appointment. I'm excited too since I am carrying the baby after all.

About a week ago, I started feeling the baby quickening, which means that I've felt the baby's little movements inside of me.

_I was sitting on the couch at Tamaki's smaller estate, reading a book. Tamaki had to go visit his father, so he decided to go by himself, and I stayed home. None of the other maids or anyone else that lives in the estate was around. Everything was quiet and still. All of the sudden, I felt tiny movements, almost like butterflies in my stomach. I looked down from my book to my growing stomach. Anyone would be able to tell that I'm pregnant now, which is why we informed all the help at the estate. We also had them promise that they wouldn't tell our families. I'm honestly scared to tell our families, mainly my father because they won't believe such a thing. They had a problem with Tamaki and I being together, so I can just imagine how they'll react to me being pregnant. I laid my one hand on my stomach, and I felt myself smile. I might have not been happy when I was told I was pregnant, but it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. I know it'll get harder, but for now, I'll just enjoy feeling these little movements from my baby that no one else can feel._

I still haven't told Tamaki that I felt the baby move. I don't feel like listening to him complaining how he can't feel them yet. I know that's what would happen.

I'm currently sitting on the bed reading a book while Tamaki has his head in my lap and is staring at my stomach, as if it's going to move. I look at him.

"Tamaki," I say. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking," he says vaguely. I can tell he's not paying attention. I smile a little and rub his head. He's an adorable dork. I look at the clock. It's exactly forty-five minutes until we need to be at the appointment. I'm still not dressed.

"Tamaki," I say. "Can you let me up, so I can get dressed?"

"Oh, of course," he says, moving his head from my lap and sitting up, allowing me to get off the bed. I get up, and get dressed in a shirt that looks three sizes too big for me, change my boxers and put on a pair of light sweatpants that are Tamaki's, since I found out the hard way that none of my pants fit anymore. He stands up from the bed and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me chastely on the lips. I kiss back in that short kiss that we shared.

"Shall we go?" Tamaki asks. I nod my head, we both puts shoes on and head downstairs. We asked the driver to be there half an hour before the appointment, since it takes ten minutes to drive there. We walk out the door and sure enough, the car is there waiting. Tamaki opens the door for me, and I get in first. We drive to the appointment. There was some traffic, so it takes us fifteen minutes. We get to the doctor's, I sign in, and we wait.

Even though I've lived in a family that owns all the hospitals in the area, I have always hated going to the doctor's. I mean, who likes going to the doctor's anyway? I sit there in the waiting room.

"Kyouya Ootori." I hear my name being called. I look over at Tamaki, who smiles at me reassuringly. I get off the chair and go with the nurse, with Tamaki following close behind. We have to wait for the doctor to come. Tamaki is sitting in a chair next to me, holding my hand. I'm sitting on the examination table. The door opens, and Dr. Miyamoto walks in. She smiles at us and closes the door.

"How have your two been?" she asks us.

"Fine, thank you," I say.

"That's good," she replies, walking over to us. "So Kyouya, you're here today for an ultrasound, right?" I nod to her. "That's what I thought." I smile to her, and she smiles in return. "Do you both want to know the gender of the baby?" Tamaki and I both nod our heads at her. She smiles once again. "Alright."

She puts her clipboard down. "Alright Kyouya. Lay on your back for me, please."

I do as she asks, trying to contain my excitement. I finally get to see my baby.

"Could you also push your shirt off your abdomen for me?" she asks. I do as she says.

She picks up a tube of gel used during ultrasounds. "This might be a bit cold." She squeezes some out into her hand and rubs it on my stomach. It feels a bit cold to me. She finishes and wipes the remaining gel off her hand. She turns the ultrasound machine on and picks up the transducer wand. She places it on my stomach and moves it around to find the baby. She finds the baby…...wait, I see two?

"Would you look at that," she says to no one in particular. "There's two."

I was right. Twins, I never expected twins. I look over at Tamaki, who I see is smiling wider than I thought was possible. She moves the transducer just enough to get a good view of both of the twins.

"Well, there appears to be two placentas," the doctor says. "So it looks like you'll be having fraternal twins."

I smile warmly. Tamaki speaks up. "So, what genders are they?"

The doctor looks at the screen, appearing to be searching for their reproductive parts.

"It looks like there's a boy and a girl." I smile again. This is wonderful. "You two would like an ultrasound photo, right?" I look at Tamaki and he nods to me. I look back at her.

"Yes, please." She smiles at us.

"Alright."

She finishes up the ultrasound. Everything looks to be alright. They seem healthy, I saw nothing wrong with them. You should be coming in every month for an ultrasound to monitor their growth." I nod to her, understanding what she's saying. "Now, I'll go get your ultrasound picture." She leaves the room.

I sit up, and Tamaki hugs me. "Twins, mon amour. How exciting."

I nod at him happily and hug him back. "I know." He kisses me on the cheek.

The doctor soon comes back in with the picture. She hands it to us. I take it from her and look at it. I smile, they both look so small right now. Tamaki looks over my shoulder. The doctor hands me a cloth to wipe the rest of the gel off. I accept it and wipe the rest off.

"Since we're done here now," she says. "You two can go home." She picks up her clipboard, waves a small goodbye, and leaves the room. I pull my shirt back down. Tamaki stands up and lays both his hands on my stomach. I smile and lay my hands on top of his.

"Twins," he says happily. "Who would have thought."

I look back at him and smile. "Yeah."

_A.N.- Hey guys! I'm looking for baby names. Suggest in the reviews either a girl's name, a boy's name, or both! Don't forget to favorite!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. - I'm so sorry that this update took so long, guys! I literally lost all inspiration for this story, but I didn't want to discontinue the series now. I've come too far to throw in the towel now! I hope this uber long chapter makes up for it! ~ Double_

Chapter 5 - About a month later

It's almost Halloween. The maids have decorated the house with Halloween decorations. Everything looks quite festive for the season. I've been waking up around eleven every day now. I've just been really tired from being pregnant. My father still has no idea. He hasn't seen or talked to me since graduation. I don't really want him to know. Tamaki wakes me up this morning.

"Mon amour, wake up," Tamaki says softly, shaking me. I roll onto my other side. I've only been sleeping on my sides since my stomach has gotten bigger. "Wake up." I open my eyes and see Tamaki looking at me. He smiles at me and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back. We both release from the kiss.

"Morning, mon amour," he says to me softly.

"Morning," I reply, sitting up. Tamaki sits next to me. He pulls the blanket off my stomach and looks at it, smiling.

"And good morning my angels," he says, rubbing my stomach. I smile at him.

The twins have started kicking a couple weeks ago. I've told Tamaki, and he tried to feel the kicks, but it hasn't worked yet. He was quite disappointed.

"Tamaki," I say quietly. "Stay still." He stays still, both hands still on my stomach. I rub my stomach, trying to urge the twins to kick. "Come on, you two." I keep trying. Suddenly, one baby kicks. I smile and look up at Tamaki. His eyes are lit up bright.

"One of them kicked," he says happily. I nod my head. He smiles brightly and hugs me around the waist, cuddling his face into my neck. "I finally felt one kick."

I smile happily at him. He's really cute in his own way right now. Suddenly, there's a light knock at the door.

"Come in," Tamaki says. A maid walks into the room. "What is it?"

"Someone is one the phone for Mr. Ootori," she replies. Tamaki looks at me and lets me go. I get up off the bed. I wonder who could be calling for me. I follow the maid to the phone.

"It's your father," she replies. She walks away. _My father? _I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello Kyouya. How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Awkward pause.

"So," I hear him say. "I want you to come home, so I could talk to you about college, since you didn't go this semester."

I feel my heart beating uneasily in my chest. "Oh ok."

"Come by this afternoon around twelve, so we can talk."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, see you then, Kyouya."

"See you later, father."

The line cuts off on the other side. I put the phone down. I walk back upstairs to the bedroom. I open the door and close it behind me. I see Tamaki still sitting on the bed.

"Who was that, mon amour?" he asks me. I sit there silently. He sits behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "What's wrong?"

I try to speak, but my words catch in my throat. "T-That was my father."

"What does he want?" he asks.

"He wants me to come home, so we can talk about college."

Tamaki falls silent. He rubs his hands over my stomach to try and soothe me. I feel one baby kick.

"Are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?" he asks quietly.

I look back at him and sigh. "What choice do I have really? Everyone can tell that I'm pregnant now, so I can't hide it from him anymore."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks.

I shake my head no. "I need to do this on my own."

I stand up and get dressed quietly, with Tamaki watching me. I can feel the cold, frightening tension in the room. It chills me to the bone. I try to look presentable for my father, even though I'm now wearing Tamaki's dress pants, which are too long in the legs, and his dress shirt, which is just too long in general. Who knew his body was naturally built so much longer and wider than mine is? I fix my hair, brush my teeth and clean my glasses. I put on my own tie, and a black blazer jacket, which again is Tamaki's. I found that my shoes feel too tight in the width, but there's nothing I can do about that. I sigh heavily, I am not looking forward to this. I told Tamaki to call the driver, which he did. I walk downstairs and outside to the car. I can feel the nip of autumn in the air. Tamaki is talking to the driver. He turns to me when he hears me coming down the path.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" he asks me.

"I'm sure, Tamaki," I reply. "I have to do this on my own."

"I'm coming with anyway," he replies. "You'll want my support when you go to tell him."

He opens the door to the car for me. I get in, and he gets in after me and closes the door. We both buckle up, and the driver starts driving away. I sit there tensely next to him, and I feel him caress his hand over mine. I turn my hand, so my palm faces up towards his, and we intertwine our fingers.

"It'll be ok, Kyouya. I promise." I squeeze his hand slightly.

"I hope so."

The car ride seems to take an eternity. I feel my chest start to tense, my heart pounding radically inside of it. I feel my stomach twisting in knots, making me feel nauseous with anxiety and fear. The car finally stops. Tamaki gets out of the one side quickly and opens my door for me. He takes my hand as we get out of the car. He rubs his thumb lightly across the back of my hand.

"Calm down," he says to me. "Everything will turn out fine."

I look down at the ground. He pushes the door shut and urges me along to the front door. A maid answers the door.

"Hello, Master Kyouya," she says. "Hello Tamaki." She looks at me. "Your father is waiting for you in his office." I tug the blazer over my abdomen, in an attempt to hide it.

I gather up all my courage. "Are any other family members home? My brothers, sister, mother?"

"She nods her head. "Your sister is visiting today. Why do you ask?"

"Go get them for me. I want to talk to all of them together." I want to take what I just said back.

She cocks her head at me. "You want all your family together?"

"Yes," I reply. "Gather them in the family room."

She bows to me. "Right away, sir." She rushes off to gather my family members. I enter the house with Tamaki. He closes the door behind him. I feel my heart beating faster than before. I walk to the family room and seat myself on one of the couches. Tamaki sits next to me.

"Are you sure you want to tell all of them at once?" he asks.

"I'd rather only say this news once, so I might as well tell them all at once."

"Ok, mon amour. As long as you're sure that this is what you want to do."

It seems to take an eternity for my family to enter. One by one, my brothers enter first, then my sister, then my mother, who is finally followed by my father. They seat themselves on the couch in front of mine, Fuyumi and my parents seated on the cushions, and my brothers on the arms of the couch.

"Kyouya," my father begins. "What is this about? I asked you to come here, so we could talk about college."

"Yes, father," I reply. "I know, but I have something that I need to tell the entire family."

He looks at me intently, waiting for me to continue. I see my oldest brother, Yuuichi, straighten his posture.

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I feel Tamaki squeeze my hand a little for moral support. I see my brother, Akito, look at me inquisitively, mainly at my midsection. He seems to have noticed my stomach.

"Through some miraculous, structural difference inside my body compared to many average males, I...I seem to be pregnant. Well, not seem, I am pregnant. Twenty-one weeks, with twins." I watch their faces. Their expressions stay blank. I should have stopped after the first sentence. I watch them try to react to the news.

"I don't believe you." I look at my father, who crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm telling the truth though," I reply, squeezing Tamaki's hand.

"It's physically not possible for a male to be pregnant," he says. "Everything I have ever learned and known points to the obvious. Only females can bear children."

"Well, I am pregnant. Am I a daughter to you now?" I feel myself start to shake uncontrollably.

"You're not pregnant. You're just joking with me and wasting my time when we could be talking about your future."

I fly to my feet. "This is about my future!" He looks at me with wide eyes. I feel Tamaki rub my back lightly, in efforts to try and calm me down. I slap his hand away and approach my father. "Why would I lie to you, everyone about something like this?! This is important to me! It impacts my whole goddamn life!"

I see his usual, emotionless mask waver. It quickly finds itself back on his face though.

"Kyouya, it's just not possible."

I feel tears start to well up in my eyes, and my voice softens. "Why can't you believe me? Why can't what I'm going through be important to you for once?" I see my mother go to hug me, but my father pushes her away.

"Dear," my mother snaps with a soft tone. "I think he's telling the truth."

My father stands up. "He can't be. There's no such way."

I feel a baby kick as my anxiety grows. I lay a hand on my stomach in an attempt to keep them calm.

My father sneers at me. "He's even supplementing the act by holding his stomach." I feel myself start shaking more. I'm slowly breaking into a complete mess.

"It's not an act," I say, my voice shaking. "They really are kicking."

"Right," he says in an unbelieving tone.

"Feel for yourself," I say, firming grasping his one wrist with my free hand and laying his hand on my stomach, next to my occupied hand. He doesn't protest or fight back. We stare at each other's eyes as if we're studying each other's every thought. It seems to go on for hours, until one baby kicks firmly, followed by another kick. I watch my father's eyes widen in pure shock as he steps back from me.

"H-How?" Now, it's his turn to stutter.

"Don't ask me," I say. "I honestly don't know. You could talk to Dr. Fujiko Miyamoto. It wouldn't be difficult for you either since she works at one of your hospitals."

He stares at me in utter shock. "Kyouya, please excuse me. I need to think this over, alone." He exits the room. Both of my brothers stand and mumble their congratulations before leaving as well. Fuyumi walks over to me and hugs me.

"Congrats to you both," she says. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"A boy and a girl," I reply. I see my mother walk over to me. She embraces me tightly.

"Honey," she begins. "I'm so excited. And surprised. But mainly excited."

I hug her back. "You're going to be a grandmother."

"I know," she replies. "Now, don't you worry about your father. He'll come to terms with everything sooner or later." My mother looks at Tamaki. "Now, you be good to my baby boy, you hear."

I laugh some and sit down next to Tamaki. "He's been nothing but good to me, mother. I promise." I see Tamaki smile and he kisses me on the cheek. I hope my father really does come to terms with this, or the rest of my life around him may be nothing but rocky.


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N: Hey everyone! Double here! I hope you had a nice Valentine's Day! Here is the next chapter. I will try to post regularly from now on. This chapter has a lemon, so don't read if you don't want to._

Chapter 6- About a month later

In a few days, I will be celebrating my nineteenth birthday. Tamaki has been making a big deal about it when there's really no need to. It's just my birthday, nothing special. I've had nineteen of them, so I really don't understand all the fuss.

I look up from my book at Tamaki, who is busily typing on his computer.

"So," I say. "What do you have planned for my birthday?"

"I'm not telling you," he replies, without looking up at me. "It's a surprise."

I sigh. "You know I don't like surprises."

He looks up at me and smirks. "You'll like this one."

I roll my eyes at him. "Will I now?"

"Yes," he replies. "It's a very good surprise."

I go back to reading my book. "I'll believe it when I see it."

…

My birthday has finally come, and Tamaki has been showering me with attention all day. Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy being showered with love as much as anyone. Currently, he's massaging my shoulders.

As he rubs my shoulders, I feel him place soft kisses to my neck.

"By the way," he whispers into my ear between kisses. "I asked the chefs to make a nice dinner for eight tonight."

My eyelids flutter open as I hear him say the number eight. I look back at him.

"Eight?" I ask. "Why eight?"

He smiles at me. "You'll see." Suddenly, knocking can be heard from downstairs. "Ah, those are our guests now." He stops massaging my shoulders, presses one last kiss to my neck, and walks downstairs. I follow behind him. I find in the lobby many familiar faces. Tamaki walks faster toward the group than I can.

"I'm so glad you could all come," Tamaki says clapping his hands together. "To celebrate Kyouya's birthday."

"Anything for Kyouya-senpai," I hear a slightly deeper, female voice say. My eyes widen. Was that Haruhi's voice? I finally approach the group of guests that had come through the door. Tamaki smiles at me and puts his arm around my waist.

"I hope you like your surprise, Kyouya," he says to me, smiling. "I worked very hard to gather everyone here."

In front of me, I can see all the original host club members. Haruhi and Renge are hand-in-hand, the same with Mori and Hunni. The twins stand together, but another being is with them as well. Hikaru is holding their sleeping daughter in his arms. She looks to be about a year old. She has red hair just like the two of them. I find myself smiling happily.

"Thank you all for coming," I say. "This is truly a wonderful surprise."

"We would do anything for Kyou-chan!" Hunni says happily. Maids come into the lobby and take everyone's coats.

"Follow me to the dining room," Tamaki says as he takes my hand and walks to the dining room. Everyone follows behind us.

We all sit down at the table, Tamaki at the head of it, and myself in the seat closest to him on his left, as if we were a real family.

"So," Kaoru says after we've all sat down. "Do either of you care to explain Kyouya-senpai's round belly?"

Tamaki and I look at each other. "You do it," I mouth to him. "I tell everyone."

Tamaki sighs and smiles. "Kyouya and I are expecting parents to twins." He holds my hand and looks into my eyes. "We're very happy."

Everyone says their congratulations.

"What are you having?"Hikaru asks, holding his own daughter in his lap.

"A boy and a girl," Tamaki replies.

Haruhi looks at me. "How far along are you, Kyouya-senpai?"

"24 weeks," I reply, my free hand drifting to my stomach. I can feel them kicking and moving around restlessly. Everyone is smiling happily. Hikaru strokes his daughter's hair.

"So, how old is Yukari?" Tamaki asks.

"She just turned eleven months a few days ago," Kaoru replies.

"She's getting big," Tamaki says. The twins both nod softly in response.

"What's it like to be a parent?" I ask absent mindly. They both look at me.

"Honestly," Kaoru begins. "It's quite wonderful. Sometimes it's can be difficult, but Yukari is such an angel for us."

"Which is surprising, since she came from you two," I say jokingly. Both of them laugh.

"Yeah," Kaoru says. "It's really great being a parent. Sure, it's a lot of responsibility, but I couldn't imagine living without her now." Kaoru presses a soft kiss to Yukari's forehead. She scrunches up her forehead some and relaxes against her daddy's chest.

"Was carrying her...hard?" I ask, more to ease my own worries than anything.

"Well, I was uncomfortable during my last month of being pregnant with her, but I think that everyone remembers that. Labor is hell to go through too. C-section is the only logical way to get children out in our situation of course. It takes recovery time afterwards, but it's not all that bad. Hormonal changes can be pretty unpredictable, but I'm sure that you've already experienced some of that." I nod my head at that statement.

I recall last week when I freaked out over a paint color for the nursery. Studies show that light green is a very soothing color, but Tamaki wanted to room to be painted purple because our twin are "our prince and princess." After whining for an hour straight, I got my way. I'm not proud of it, but I got what I wanted.

"I hope that was helpful, Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru says.

"It was," I say, nodding my head. "You have eased my senses some. Thank you."

…...

After spending four hours with all the hosts, I am happy to finally be able to change into my pajamas and relax in my bed. Tamaki headed up to our bedroom before me for some reason. I walk upstairs into the hall just to find something interesting. A trail of rose petals going down the middle of the hall.

"What's this?" I say to myself, smiling. "Let's follow it." I follow the path. It leads straight to our bedroom. I open the door slowly, and the scent of lavender candles fill my nose. It's a soothing scent. I close the door behind me and walk over to the bed. It has a carefully created heart made out of rosepetals. I sit on the bed and take off my shoes, careful not to mess up the heart. I walk into the bathroom slowly, just to find Tamaki sitting in it, unclothed. He smiles at me.

"Join me, mon amour," he says, holding his hand out to me. I take off my clothes, and accept his hand as I step into the bathtub, and sit in between his legs in front of him. He wraps his arms around my waist and lays his hands on my stomach. A kick comes from my stomach, and I feel Tamaki pull me closer to him.

"So, what do you have planned for this evening, my king?" I say, looking back at him.

"Well," he begins. "I figured that after the long day we've had, we could share a nice, hot bath together, and then we could make love, If you're up for it of course."

Lately, with my hormones, I've actually been quite needy for physical attention in more than one way. The one way, of course, I am too proud to admit that I want. Yes, I've been constantly for months now, but I won't tell him that. We only have sex when he wants to, which I believe he would rather have it more often than we do, but he's afraid of either hurting me or getting rejected by me. I am pregnant, not disabled. I can have sex just fine without pain.

"I'm always up for it," I mumble. He doesn't answer right away. His hand drifts lower.

"Oh really?" he whispers into my ear huskily. He starts kissing my neck. I sigh contently and allow him better access. He does this for a minute before he whispers in my ear.

"Would you mind if we cut this bath short?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

We quickly end our bath, and I attempt to dry off at least a bit. Tamaki gazes at me, drying his hair.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look right now?" he asks me. "You glow beautifully in the moonlight."

I smile and blush slightly. "You pamper me too much, Tamaki."

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You enjoy it though."

I let my towel fall to the floor and wrap my arms around his neck. "I do."

He smiles and kisses me on the lips, pressing me softly into the bathroom wall. I kiss back, allowing him to do what he pleases. He pushes his tongue at my lips, and I allow him entrance. Our tongues intertwine in my mouth, dancing together in my mouth. After some time, Tamaki releases from the kiss, picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. He lays me on the bed gently and straddles over top of me. He smirks down at me and kisses me again, sliding his tongue in my mouth. We make out for a few minutes. I unconsciously try to rub my growing erection against him to get some friction. He releases from the kiss and smirks down at me.

"Well, someone's desperate," he says.

I look up at him, and bite my bottom lip, slightly embarrassed. I nod my head, blushing. I watch as Tamaki wraps his hand around my erection and starts rubbing the head with his thumb. I instantly moan at the touch, my mind quickly fogging in the pleasure. He goes from rubbing the head, to rubbing the whole shaft. I moan loudly at the sensation. I look at him through half-lidded eyes just as he comes closer to my face, stops at my chest, and licks and sucks at one of my nipples. I moan even louder yet. With his free hand, he pinches and teases my other nipple. I can hardly stand all the pleasure anymore, I am certainly coming close to completion. He continues to rub me as he teases both of my nipples. I feel a strong warmth in the pit of my stomach.

"T-Tamaki…!" I manage to say. He looks up at me with just his eyes.

"I-I'm g-gonna…!" I cum all over Tamaki's hand, the one that had been rubbing me. He stops everything he was doing, and licks his hand clean. Afterwards, he promptly goes into the nightstand for something, most likely lube. He pulls out a bottle of lube and coats three of his fingers in it.

"Are you ready?" he asks me. I nod my head. He presses one finger into my entrance, and I moan. I squirm around some impatiently. He smirks at me.

"Someone's impatient," he says as he slides a second one in and starts scissoring them. I moan loudly as he continues his actions. After some time, he adds a third finger, and stretches me out with all three. I want the true feeling of him inside of me. Soon.

He removes his fingers, receiving a slightly dissapointed whimper from me. I see him smirk again as he coats himself in lube. He sits on the bed and pulls me onto his lap, holding my waist.

"Would you like to ride on top?" he asks me in a husky tone. I smirk at him, and line myself up above his erection.

"It would be my pleasure." I slowly slide myself onto him, feeling him fill up my insides with his length and girth. I settle all the way down to his balls, adjusting myself. Then, I begin moving.

Both of us let out moans of pleasure and ecstasy as I continue to move. I feel pleased to take control in this way. I can tell that he's been enjoying my very sensitive body, and my needy behavior, so it's nice to have him at my mercy in this way. I continue riding him, my own erection going back up in that time, and his getting even harder. He starts to rub my growing erection with his one hand as he holds onto my waist with the other. He captures my lips with his, and we desperately kiss one another. Tongues and teeth collide in a kiss full of passion and lust. I feel a strong warmth pool in my stomach again as I come close to climaxing. I break from the kiss for air.

"T-Tamaki…! I-I'm gonna…!"

He nods at me, breathing heavy. "Me too."

I come onto his chest, and he comes deep inside of me. We breathe heavily against each other. He wipes off his chest and licks his hand clean. After I partially catch my breath, I pull off of him. I lay on the bed. The rosepetals are scattered everywhere from our lovemaking session. He kisses me on the cheek, and pulls back the covers.

"I'll be in bed soon," he says. "I just have to blow the candles out."

"Okay," I mumble sleepily. I climb under the covers and pull them up around me.

Through my lidded eyes, I can see the room's brightness change from warm light to full darkness. I can hear Tamaki walk back to the bed, and I feel him climb in next to me. I cuddle into his chest, my stomach pressed up against him. He wraps his arms around me, and holds my body close to his.

"Are our little angels awake?" he asks me, his voice soft.

"Surprisingly, no," I reply. "They must have fallen asleep during all of that."

He laughs some. "At least you can get some sleep without interruption tonight."

I yawn. "Yeah."

"Happy birthday, mon amour. I love you."

I smile just before drifting off into sleep. "I love you too, Tamaki."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- About a month later

Christmas has quickly come upon us. My father and Tamaki's father had decided that our families will spend Christmas together. I haven't seen my father since I told him the news, and Tamaki's father still does not know. This Christmas will be a very interesting one for sure.

A party for our two families is going to be held at the Suoh's main estate, and all the available family is expected to attend, including myself and Tamaki. I also know that quite a bit of my family has come to visit for Christmas. I am not ready to hear all their comments toward me about Tamaki and my current condition.

I am currently in the nursery organizing some things. We had a small celebration with our friends yesterday, in which we exchanged gifts, many gifts for us actually being for our babies. I set a stuffed rabbit in the corner of one of the cribs that Hunni and Mori had gotten. I step back to admire my work. We already have the nursery complete, all it needs now is two babies to occupy it. I feel them move around a lot, since this is their most active time of the day. It feels as if they're doing somersaults in there. I rub my stomach lovingly and walk out of the room back to the bedroom Tamaki and I share. Just as I walk in, Tamaki walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He smiles at me.

"I wondered where you were," he says. "I just got done showering. I was going to look for you soon."

"I was just putting some things in the nursery," I say. "I was just down the hall."

He walks over to me and hugs me, his damp hair dripping onto my shoulder. "I love you."

I smile and hug him back. "I love you too."

"Are you ready for my father's Christmas party?" he asks me. I'm not sure whether he's joking or not.

"Yes, because I'm so excited to tell your family and be insulted by mine," I say sarcastically. I see Tamaki step back from me some. I sigh. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I know my family. They didn't even accept my relationship with you, half of them still don't. How are they supposed to accept that I'm practically a freak of nature?" I feel my vision start to go blurry as I sit on the bed. I feel a hard kick, and hold my stomach with both hands as I start crying. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. I feel someone sit next to me and pull me into their arms.

"Kyouya, it's alright," I hear Tamaki say to me softly. "Everything will be alright."

"I'm never good enough for any of my family, except for Fuyumi and my mother," I say through my tears. "Why can I never be good enough?"

"You are absolutely perfect to me," he whispers into my ear. "Don't ever think that you're not. Who cares what anyone else thinks about you?"

"I care," I say, tears rushing down my cheeks. "No matter what I do, I'm never good enough for them."

"You are better than them."

"I'm not anything like them."

"You don't have to be like them. I love you for who you are."

I fall silent and let the tears run down my cheeks. Tamaki wipes them away and touches his nose to mine.

"It doesn't matter what they think," Tamaki whispers "You're perfect to me." He presses his soft lips to mine and kisses me tenderly. My arms wrap around his neck as I kiss back. We kiss until we run out of air. He continues to whisper tender, soothing words of love into my ear until I calm down.

…...

After I finally calmed down, we got ready and went to the Suoh's main estate. As we near it, my nerves return.

'_Remember, Kyouya. Who cares what they think?"_ I take a deep breath, and I feel Tamaki rub his hand soothingly across my stomach. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Calm down, mon amour," he whispers into my ear. "Everything will be fine."

I nod quietly in response. The driver drops us off, and we head inside. As soon as we arrive at the door, we are escorted in by a maid. She leads us to where everyone else is. As soon as we enter the room, everyone looks toward us. I see Tamaki's father rise, and come over to us.

"Tamaki, Kyouya, welcome." He hugs Tamaki, and then me. He lingers with our hug for a moment, and grazes his hand lightly over the side of my stomach. He looks up at my face, away from my round stomach.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" he asks me, signaling to me my stomach.

Tamaki puts his arm around my waist. "Father, Kyouya and I are expecting together through some miracle of nature. We're having twins, a boy and a girl."

He looks toward my father. "Yoshio, why did you not inform me of this?" He looks back at Tamaki. "Why did I not know that I was going to be a grandfather?"

"Well, I guess we just never got around to telling you," Tamaki replies. "We've been busy preparing."

"Mr. Suoh, you're not even questioning what they tell you?" I look at the source of the familiar voice. It comes from my elder cousin, Jiro.

Tamaki's father looks at Jiro. "I trust them. It is quite obvious after all."

"Kyouya could be faking," Jiro replies. "For attention. Since he isn't anything to the family as the third son."

I feel my fists clench tightly. I could murder him right now with no regrets.

"Wait, I recognize both of you." I glance at a girl with brown hair sitting next to Jiro. She looks familiar, like I had seen her somewhere else before. She snaps her fingers together. "I know, I've seen you two at the hospital while I was working." She looks at Jiro. "I didn't know that was your cousin Kyouya."

"It is," Jiro says through gritted teeth.

"I have seen you before," Tamaki says. "You took us to the room to wait for the doctor once."

"Yes, I did," she says with a smile.

"I've forgotten your name though," Tamaki says.

"Akira," she replies. She looks at Jiro. "How could you be so mean to your own cousin? He can't help that he is the way he is, yet you insult him."

Jiro glares at her. "Akira, stop."

"No I won't," she replies. They start to bicker. Other family members chime in with their opinions, most thinking that there's something wrong with me. Others try to defend me. Tamaki's father tries to stop the bickering. It goes on for a few minutes. As the minutes go on, the amount of noise gives me a pounding headache. I can't take it anymore.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" The room falls silent. I take a deep breath and sigh. "Thank you." Now that I have everyone's attention, I can say what I want to. For those who support my position in life, thank you. I deeply appreciate it. And to those who don't, I honestly don't give a shit. This is my life, and if you don't support how I am living it, then that's your problem. I am entirely happy with my life, I don't need anyone to tell me what to do."

The room stays silent for a while. Everyone has themselves seated on the couches again.

Akira stands up. "You have my support, Kyouya." I see Fuyumi stand up.

"You'll always have mine." My mother stands, then other family members and members of Tamaki's family stand, chiming in. My father is one of the last to stand, along with Tamaki's father. The only one who doesn't stand is Jiro. I walk over to him.

"You don't support me?" I question him.

"I stand by my life principles," he replies coldly.

"Alright," I say. "I won't stop you from standing by those life principles." Tamaki walks over to me, and wraps his arm around my waist.

"So, how have you been, father?" he asks, obviously changing subject.

"I've been well," his father replies. "Please sit you two. Get comfortable."

The party went quite well after that. Everyone got along well, and I didn't get many dirty looks. I finally feel accepted in my own family. Tamaki's family had accepted me with open arms. They think I'm a very fine young man for Tamaki. My nerves have been calmed down immensely. I have faced the fact that Jiro will never accept me. That's just something we'll have to live with. I can live with that though. I am living my life how I want, and that's all that matter to me.


End file.
